


お帰り

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: izumi returns home to someone waiting for her.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	お帰り

**Author's Note:**

> for aya! in spirit. <3 as ceo of izuomi in my heart, this is for you!

“I’m home,” Izumi says, leaving her shoes at the door as she steps inside. She’s careful not to be too loud, because it’s nearly eleven, and even if half the dorm isn’t asleep yet, she doubts they’d want to be disturbed.

The smell of food still wafts in from the kitchen, no doubt from dinner earlier. Her stomach rumbles just thinking about it. She was invited to help out with one of the other troupes on Veludo Way, but she didn’t have time to eat anything other than a quick snack, and practice dragged on later than she thought it would.

Hopefully, there will still be leftovers that she can heat up before collapsing into bed. Even more hopefully, it’ll be curry.

When she steps into the kitchen, though, her eyes aren’t immediately drawn to the covered plates of food on the table, or the spinning electric fan that hasn’t been turned off yet -- her attention turns solely to Omi, who looks up from his phone and smiles as she steps inside.

“Izumi! Have you eaten?” he says, getting up from his seat. He smiles softly as he walks over, taking her hand and pressing a kiss on her cheek. Izumi feels the heat rise up to her face as Omi leads her to take a seat.

“I haven’t. Were you waiting for me?” she asks, sitting down in the seat beside where Omi was sitting earlier. Omi busies himself with taking the food and reheating it in the microwave. “Mh, yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

Izumi frowns. “It’s late,” she says. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Omi chuckles lightly behind her. “Don’t worry about it,” he repeats. “I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, that’s all.” Izumi frowns, half turning in her seat to watch as Omi brings a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

“You’re already tired!” she protests, standing up. “You go get to bed, and I’ll take care of myself here. I’m a big girl! Promise.”

Omi laughs. “I’m not saying you aren’t,” he says with a little soft smile that makes Izumi’s insides feel all warm and gooey. He turns to her and cups her cheek in his hand. “I just like taking care of my girlfriend. Is that bad?”

Oh. Oh,  _ wow.  _ Omi is not good for her heart at all, but she still musters up the self-control to pout and playfully slap his hand away. “No buts, mister! Go get some rest, and I’ll--”

The microwave  _ ding! _ s.

Both of their heads turn to it, and they both start toward it. “I said I’ll get it!” Izumi whines when Omi makes it to the microwave first. Omi just laughs, and places the plate of --  _ ooh, curry! That looks really, really good, actually  _ \-- in front of her.

“Sorry. Guess I was too fast,” Omi says, with a smile that insinuates how very  _ not  _ sorry he actually is. Izumi pouts harder, picking up her spoon and scooping up food with the force of a petulant child.

“Fine,” she complains, but the pout on her lips quickly turns into a smile when the taste of dinner hits her tongue. “If you’re not going to sleep, then sit down?”

Omi doesn’t have to be told twice, and he takes his seat beside Izumi as she shovels Omi’s absolutely amazing food into her mouth. There’s silence as she eats, and it takes her a moment before noticing that Omi’s staring.

“What?” she asks, moving her cheek. “Is there-- do I have rice on my cheek or something?”

Omi shakes his head, still smiling softly. “No, it’s nothing,” he says. It must be illegal to look so soft, Izumi thinks. It has to be. This probably counts as murder. Or maybe manslaughter. Because Izumi’s heart is beating a million miles an hour at the quirk of Omi’s lips. “I just… you’re beautiful, Izumi.”

Izumi nearly chokes on her curry.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, maybe give my twt a try! link in profile.


End file.
